The invention concerns a method of continuously tempering a fat-containing, chocolate-like mass, whereby the mass is subjected to a cooling creating crystals in the mass as it passes over crystal creating cooling surfaces, and a final reheating.
The invention further concerns an apparatus for continuously tempering a fat-containing, chocolate-like mass, comprising a cooling section with crystal creating cooling surfaces and a final reheating section.
For many years, the method has been used extensively for production of a great variety of chocolate-like masses. Before tempering, the chocolate-like mass is warmed up to around 40-60.degree. C. After tempering, the mass typically has a temperature of around 29-33.degree. C., whereafter it is being used for many purposes, such as being filled in moulds, deposited on top of other articles, etc.
The aim of the tempering process is briefly spoken, to create a mass with a portion and a type of crystals, that satisfies, that the chocolate-like mass for sure will solidify to a state, which results in a "high" quality article. To the skilled person, a "high quality" article brings along a glossy surface, long time storage capacity without diffusion of fat content to the surface, crispy break, and of course good taste as well. Experience has gained the knowledge to the skilled person, that such high quality is heavily dependent upon the type of crystals created in the mass during tempering, as well as the actual portion of such crystals, either in relation to the weight of the total mass, or in relation to the fat content of the mass.
Extensive scientific research has since long provided the teaching, that of the several available crystal forms, which may be performed during tempering of a chocolate-like mass, it is the stable .beta.-crystals only, which for sure provides high quality chocolate-like mass.